helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amathist1998/My full Morning Musume Predictions
2018: Secret Special Surprise from Mizuki = 15ki announcement (Rika Shimakura, Mei Yamazaki, Hashisako Rin and Yuriya Matsubara) 15ki debut Singles: 3 (One or two of them will not feature Oda Sakura since she would play Kim in Miss Saigon) Sato Masaki leaves due to poor health without a graduation ceremony Oda Sakura goes on hiatus and halts her activities in Morning Musume for a while after being chosen to play Kim in Miss Saigon Oda Sakura will be absent for all Morning Musume and Hello! Project concerts including Hina Fest since she would instead play the role as Kim in Miss Saigon Search for a 16ki audition 16ki are found (4 girls) 16ki debuts Oda Sakura returns from her hiatus and continues her activities in Morning Musume after finishing her run as Kim in Miss Saigon 19 Members 2019: Singles: 3 Oda Sakura announces graduation during H!P concert since she got chosen to play Eponine in Les Miserables and to do more musical theatre in both Japan and overseas Graduation at Spring tour 17ki (4 members) were chosen by Mizuki, Erina, Haruna and Sakura together 17ki debut Members at the end of year: 22 2020: Singles: 2 Ogata Haruna and Nonaka Miki announces graduation during Summer Concert so as to train to be kindergarten assistants thanks to attending a childcare course abroad Graduates during fall concert, and 18ki are announced (4 girls) (Yuka Ide, Luna Miyajima, Hina Masuda and Jui Nogimoto) 18ki debut Members at the end of year: 23 2021: Singles: 3 During winter concert, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki and Shimakura Rika announces graduation to do a unit together Morning Musume performs during Olympics in Tokyo 2020 except for Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki and Shimakura Rika 19ki audition announcement during fall time Graduates in fall concert Members at the end of the year: 19 2021: Singles: 2 Fukumura Mizuki announces graduation during spring tour 19ki announcement during summer tour (three members including Lulu Okafuji and 2 other members) 19ki debut Mizuki graduates in fall tour Leader: Ikuta Erina Sub Leader: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi Members: 21 2022: Singles: 3 Ikuta Erina and Yokoyama Reina decide to graduate together Graduated during fall tour 20ki audition announcement during countdown Leader: Iikubo Haruna Sub-Leader: Ishida Ayumi, Makino Maria and Haga Akane Members: 19 2023: Singles: 3 20ki announcement during fall tour (one H!P Kenshuusei, one Korean, one Chinese and one Thai) No graduations Members: 23 2024-2025: Singles: 5 (3 during 2024, 2 during 2025) 20ki debut Iikubo Haruna announces graduation in nippon budokan concert of spring tour due to marriage, pregnancy and maternity leave in winter graduation on fall tour Leader: Ishida Ayumi Sub Leaders: Makino Maria and Haga Akane Members: 22 2026: Singles: 2 Haga Akane announces graduation Graduated during spring tour 21ki audition during summer 21ki are found (4 members) Members: 25 2027: Singles: 3 Ishida Ayumi announces graduation in spring concert Graduation in fall concert Leaders: Makino Maria Total of members at the end of the year: 24 2028: Singles: 3 Makino Maria graduates from Morning Musume Graduates during spring tour 22ki (3 members) picked by Makino Maria Leaders: Makino Maria - Yamazaki Mei Total of members at the end of the year: 26 2029-2030: Morning Musume decides to be split into two groups but will still perform together (Junior 1 and Senior 2 Morning Musume) Lineup for that time Senior Morning Musume 2 15ki Mei Yamazaki (26) - Green 15ki Rin Hashisako (26) - Aqua Blue 15ki Yuriya Matsubara (23) - Orchid 16ki Another Girl (25) - Orange 16ki Another Girl (24) - Emerald Green 16ki Another Girl (22) - Lavender Purple 16ki Another Girl (21) - Frostbunny Blue 17ki Another Girl (21) - Violet Purple 17ki Another Girl (23) - Strawberry Red 17ki Another Girl (22) - Indigo 17ki Another Girl (24) - Hot Pink 18ki Yuka Ide (23) - Keylime Green 18ki Luna Miyajima (22) - Custard Yellow 18ki Hina Masuda (22) - Red Violet 18ki Jui Nogimoto (20) - Royal Blue Junior Morning Musume 1 19ki Lulu Okafuji (19) - Light Orange 19ki Another Girl (18) - Golden Yellow 19ki Another Girl (17) - Turquoise 20ki Kenshuusei Girl (16) - Burgundy 20ki Chinese Girl (16) - Maroon 20ki Korean Girl (16) - Cyan 20ki Thai girl (16) - Navy Blue 21ki Another girl (15) - Red Orange 21ki Another girl (15) - Blue Green 21ki Another girl (14) - Peach 21ki Another girl (13) - Salmon 22ki Another girl (12) - Mauve 22ki Another girl (11) - Mint 22ki Another girl (10) - Light Pink Overall: 22 Generations, 98+ Singles Category:Blog posts